Divers Délires
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Amis du rires, et du n'importe nawak! You're welcome in my world! Receuil d'OS que j'écris quand j'ai rien à faire entre 3 et 4h par semaines Si cela vous plait, lisez! J'ai honte d'avoir écrit ça et de le publier
1. Chapter 1

_**Délires Divers :**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Cauchemars :**_

« Hal! Harry Potter est mort! Enfin! Je vais pouvoir régner sur le monde sorcier et exterminer ces larves de moldus de MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE!!!! HAHAHA!!! S'exclama notre Dark Lord préféré!

-Et non Voldydiot, tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi si facilement! Cria le spectre du survivant (il as survécu à un nombre X d' « Avada Kedavra » à bout portant tout de même)

-Que fait-tu là? Tu es censé être mort et je vais m'approprier ce monde à tout jamais, que tu le veuilles ou non!! S'exclama Voldemorte.

-Je reviens te hanteeeer! Pour tout le mal que tu as faiiiit! Je vais te rendre fouuuuuu!!!Tu deviendra mentalement maladeeeeeee!!! Lui expliqua Harry.

-Non! Pourquoi? Quelqu'un!! Aidez-moi!! à l'aide! Au secour! Cria Voldeconne.

-Chef! Réveillez-vous! Vous faites un cauchemar! Lui dit Lucius en éteignant sa cigarette

-COMBIEN DE FOIS L'AI-JE DIT????ON NE FUMES PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE! »

Voldemot: Lucius!!! A cause de toi j'ai fait des cauchemars!

Lucius : Maître, c'est pas de ma faute! Personne voulait me remplacer pour que j'aille fumer, et je voulais pas vous laisser seul!

Voldenul : ON NE FUMES PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE!!! Avada Kedavra

Akahiime : tu peux pas rendre fou Voldechiotte, vu qu'il l'est déjà!

Harry : Ouais je sais, mais... sinon j'avais rien a dire

A : Je sais, je sais. JE sais tout de toute façon! Puisque JE suis Moi!

Harry : Faudrai fonder le « Club-Anti-Grosse-Tête-Akahiimeienne » plutôt que ton « CGAPT »

A : Vu comment tu fini, je préfere pas!

Harry : Que tout ceux et celles qui veulent participer au « CAGTA » prévenez-nous en laissant une review!

A : Même ceux ou celles qui veulent pas!

À Bientôt!


	2. Citron

_**Délires Divers:**_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Du citron**_

Jaune et vert

Citron! Citron!

Jaune et vert vert!

Citron citron siii!!!

Acide à souhait

Amer et doux

Pleins de citrons

Dans ton assiette

Si bon!

Bonbon

Citro...

Fred éteignit la télé, traumatisé. Il venait de voir Dumbledore en slip vert et jaune citron, se trémousser, ventant le citron...


	3. hermione

_**Folies Potterienne :**_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Hermione**_

« Depuis quelques temps, elle a changée. Elle raccourcis ses jupes et met des choses décoltés. Elle étais si douce et timide. Je ne la reconnais plus. Elle n'aurai pas dû sortir avec cette … homme. Il l'a quitté; Elle ne fait que pleurer. Elle n'écoute plus et répond aux prof. Maitenant elle fait des choses avec tout le monde. Des choses dont on ne doit pas parler pour préserver la pudeur des jeunes. Tout le monde la considère comme une fille légère maintenant. Elle dit qu'elle s'en fiche. Mais je la vois pleurer dans son dortoir. Connard de garde-chasse!!! CREVES!!! »


	4. Du citron encore!

_**Délires Divers : **_

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

_**Citron (return) :**_

Jamais

A t'on vu c'est

Incroyable

Mais si bon

Et jaune

Le citron

Et vert

C'est

Incroyable

Tellement

Rond

On en mangerait

N'est-ce pas?

Voldemort pris sa baguette et se lança un Avada Kedavra. Choqué par le maître de son pire ennemi, ventant -encore une fois- le citron,


	5. Rencontre

Auteure : Akahiime-chan

Date : 11/05/10

Type : Drabbles (3 X 100 mots… si je sais bien compté)

Note : écrit pour mon brevet blanc de français dans lequel je devais raconter ma rencontre avec un être fantastique… Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai immédiatement pensé à ce personnage précisément. Je n'ai rien modifié par rapport au texte d'origine.

Il devait y avoir 3 paragraphe :

-Circonstances de la rencontre.

-Description de l'être fantastique. Avec deux comparaisons obligée…

-Sentiments ressentis.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (et combien vous me mettrez pour ce texte.)

* * *

Circonstance (à l'origine : Rencontre) :

Un matin, tandis que j'allais à l'école, j'entendis des bruits étranges dans une rue proche de là où je me trouvais. Je pensais que c'étais un simple animal et décidais de ne pas m'en occuper. Le soir en revenant,, comme j'entendais encore ces drôles de bruits, je décidais d'aller voir. Pensant que c'était un animal, j'alla acheter de la nourriture pour animaux pour lui donner à manger. J'alla ensuite voir dans la rue en question qui s'avéra être une petite ruelle sombre malgré le soleil encore haut.

* * *

Rencontre (à l'origine : Description) :

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant devant moi, non pas un quelconque animal blessé ou qui venait de mettre bas, mais un adolescent. Je m'approchait timidement de lui et demanda s'il souhaitait boire. Il accepta avec joie. Je me mit à le détailler car il me faisait penser à une personne que je connaissais. Il était plutôt grand. Ses cheveux étaient comme les blés et ses yeux, eux, étaient tel le gris de l'acier. J'appris son nom, Draco Malfoy, et le lieu d'où il venait, l'école de sorcellerie d'Hogwarts.

* * *

Sentiments ressentis (ce titre n'a pas changé de nom… De loin, je pense que c'est le plus triste) : 

Il semblait si loin de ce que je m'imaginais sur les sorcier. Il semblait avoir peur que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le trouve. Je pense que je serai pareil si j'avais vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. J'avais été très surprise, tout ce que j'avais lu avait réellement eu lieu mais pas comme décrit, plus horrible encore. Quand j'y repense, avec le temps qui est passé. Je me demande souvent si c'était un rêve.

J'aimerais que ce soit réel, le revoir pour y croire vraiment, mais il ne m'apparaîtra plus. ILS l'ont retrouvé.

* * *

Disclaimer : Draco ne m'appartient toujours pas… il est à JKR

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (et combien vous me mettrez pour ce texte.)

Ce texte casse tout mon "plan" où je devait tout mettre au fur et à mesure que j'écris... m'enfin vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'espère. C'est de loin mon préféré.


	6. Laerol

Mots: 100 si je sais compté...

Auteure : Akahiime-chan

Disclaim' : Non les Malfoy m'appartiennent pas,,, même si je dirais pas non à leur Fortune

Note : Enjoy it!!!

Un homme aux longs cheveux souples, brillants et blonds se tenait dans le petit écran. Ses cheveux volaient aux vents. Il courait au ralentit vers une femme blonde les cheveux tout aussi souples, brillants et longs que l'homme et vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platines plaqués en arrière brillants et qu'on imagine souples. Il mit un bras autour de la femme l'embrassa mit un bras autour du jeune homme et dit :

« Laerol, parce que NOUS, les sangs-purs, le valons bien » Les trois sourirent et...

« C'est bon, coupez! C'est dans la boite » Déclara un serpent.


End file.
